Mi sexy compañero
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: Ella estudia medicina y es algo promiscua. El llega para convertirse en su compañero y en un gran tormento al hacer las clases picantes... Ella no deja de mal viajarse con su sexy cuerpo ¿Sera correspondida? ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: Los personajes (en su mayoría) son creación de Sthephanie Meyer, la trama de la historia es completamente de Mary.**

"_**ATRACCIÓN, SENSUALIDAD, CONFUSIONES Y AMOR"**_

**BPOV**

Soy Bella y soy una zorra! Bien esa no es la manera de comenzar así que lo hare mejor… Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella tengo 18 años y estudio medicina "Linda carrera" como todos dicen pero difícil hasta la madre sin contar que no te deja vida social, aunque no me puedo quejar desde que entre aquí conocí al particularmente bello Edward Cullen mejor conocido para mis adentros como "mi sexy compañero".

-Maldición quiero clavarle los dientes a su cuello! Exclame para mí en plena y silenciosa clase de anatomía mientras la doctora explicaba algo de una arteria.

-Dígame señorita Swan? Pregunto haciendo que todos me miraran.

-Nada solo repetía lo que usted decía para que se me grabara. Dije a lo que ella solo soltó un "mmm" nada agradable y volví a hundirme en mis sucios pensamientos que iban desde morder su cuello hasta quitarle la bata blanca, arrancarle el uniforme con los dientes y hacerlo mío en uno de los mesones de poner cadáveres para práctica….

-YAAAAAAAA! Dije para mí misma o eso pensaba porque la doctora volvió a dirigirse a mí.

-Salgase ya de mi clase Swan, estoy harta de sus interrupciones.

Comencé a guardar mi libreta sin anotaciones y deje el lugar, ni siquiera tenía remordimiento porque me habían sacado de una clase tan importante así que fui por un café mientras esperaba que mis compañeros salieran de la estúpida clase y nos fuéramos a almorzar.

-En qué demonios pensabas para salirte de esa clase sin protestar? Pregunto Alice mientras llegaba con Edward a la cafetería.

-No lo sé…. Estaba distraída. Dije y el solo sonrió.

-Vamos a almorzar muero de hambre. Dijo mientras esperaba a que yo me pusiera de pie. Como de costumbre deje que caminara delante de mí para ver su caliente cuerpo moverse hasta su volvo plateado. Edward tenía una piel bastante pálida para mi gusto ni siquiera entendía porque me gustaba pero su cuerpo era perfecto, su sexy trasero, su perfecto andar, por delante su rostro perfecto, su cabello despeinado que podía imaginarme mis manos enredadas en el mientras lo besaba y sus ojos verdes que no lo hacían más que perfecto.

La facultad quedaba como a hora y media de la casa, Edward conducía por suerte su padre le había regalado un auto al cumplir los 18 años, Alice y yo vivíamos en la misma zona solo a una calle de diferencia y Edward vivía en la zona de al lado solo a 5 minutos de mi casa, así que todos los días nos pasaba buscando y nos llevaba.

-Gracias Edward. Dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

-A qué hora nos vamos mañana? Pregunto antes de que yo dejara el auto.

-A las 8 am está bien, recuerda que tenemos clases a las 10am. Le dije a lo que el tecleo el volante y asintió.

Me quede viendo como cruzaba para irse y sonreí, por haber pasado un día más a su lado y ya deseaba que fuese mañana para verlo, el y yo siempre estábamos juntos, hablábamos, estudiábamos, yo incluso estaba pendiente de sus trabajos así no estuviésemos juntos y por supuesto irnos juntos y a veces solos porque Alice era una loquilla que no iba o a veces se iba muy temprano a terminar cualquier pendiente.

"Mañana nos vemos a las 7 am, necesitamos terminar el trabajo de anatomía en casa de Leah"

"Enviar-Edward"

Teclee el teléfono para enviar el mensaje y enseguida ver que llegaba la respuesta de Edward

"ok, feliz noche"

Esa noche como se había hecho ya costumbre soñé con Edward y su perfecto trasero, soñaba que nos besábamos el mismo y repetitivo sueño, ya cuando sucediera de verdad porque algún día estaba segura que podría comerme sus labios de verdad me iba a parecer que ya lo había hecho antes de tanto practicar en sueño. Mire el reloj frustrada y me pare, luego de bañarme me vestí con un jeans roto, una blusa color ciruela de finas tiras, use sandalias sin tacón, mi cabello suelto y alisado con plancha, me maquille para disimular mis ojeras para finalmente tomar mi chamarra y me vi en el espejo por última vez y la verdad no me veía nada mal.

-Te ves muy linda hoy amiga! Reconoció Alice.

-Gracias! le dije reconociendo que era cierto a lo que ambas reímos mientras esperábamos a Edward quien no tardo en llegar siempre era tan puntual otra de sus virtudes.

-Hola! Dije mientras nos dábamos un beso en la mejilla y Alice se acomodaba en la parte de atrás del auto ella no hablaba del tema pero siempre se hacía a un lado entre él y yo.

En el camino siempre hablábamos de cualquier clase, película que quisiéramos ir a ver en cuanto tuviéramos tiempo, música y a veces había roces con nuestras manos o miradas de reojo y reíamos solos y podía sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y no me quedaba más que usar mi cabello como cortina y hacer que miraba algo muy interesante.

Al llegar a casa de Leah en realidad Edward y yo trabajamos en una laptop buscando imágenes reales de corazones, información, leyendo los apuntes, buscando videos y Alice en otra laptop viendo ropa como siempre o buscando algún estetoscopio que combinara con cada uniforme que usábamos y Leah quejándose del sueño que tenía.

-Alice, Leah… Sabemos que están exhaustas por estudiar tanto… Comenzó Edward con su voz de sarcasmo. –Pero mejor bajen a preparar el almuerzo mientras Bella y yo terminamos, así se distraen.

-Bien… Eso estaría genial! Se paro Alice aplaudiendo.

-Ustedes lo que quieren es quedarse solos… Y en mi casa son unos inmorales! Se quejo Leah.

-Hahaha… Ya déjalos y vayamos a cocinar algo delicioso! Exclamó Alice llevándose a Leah. –AH Y NO HAGAN MUCHO RUIDO QUE PODEMOS OIR TODOOOO! Grito mientras nosotros solo reímos y pude ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bien esa imagen es perfecta! Le dije acercándome más hacia el frente a la laptop pero en realidad veía y olía su cuello perfecto a Hugo Boss.

-Si la voy…. A copiar. Dijo tratando de sonar normal pero estábamos demasiado cerca.

-Bésalo idiota! Pensé para mí y allí comenzaba el dilema de basarlo, hacer que no pasaba nada, besarlo y que me rechazara, besarlo y que me siguiera el juego cosa que sería genial y así mi mente divagaba por tantos posibles escenarios.

-Huele bastante bien… Cierto? Pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Que cosa? Pregunte alejándome un poco.

-Me refiero a la comida que huele bien! Exclamo riéndose al ver mi cara de desprevenida a lo que solo le sonreí.

-Este concepto está muy bien elaborado, acércate y lo lees. Me dijo. A lo que me acerque a la laptop y trate de concentrarme en leer pero no pude sus labios me tomaron por distracción ese día particularmente se veían mas gruesos y de un exquisito color carmesí inigualable como un delicioso caramelo haciendo una invitación y podía sentir como me iba hacia él y su respiración ya se confundía con la mía.

-Bajen… YA TERMINE! Grito Alice haciendo que me alejara rápidamente de él y bajara sin decir nada.

Durante la comida quedamos frente al otro pero ni siquiera nos miramos y solo hablaban Alice y Leah de cómo habían preparado el almuerzo y yo intentaba sonreír aunque estaba furiosa porque sin querer nos habían interrumpido y no me refería precisamente a la tarea.

-Y a ustedes como les va? Ya casi terminan….? Pregunto Alice a lo que me iba a disponer a responder con cualquier doble sentido pero nos interrumpió la llegada del hermano de Leah.

-Hahahhaa.. El es mi hermanito. Dijo como si se tratase de un niño de 10 años pero cuando subí la mirada créanme que paso por los 10 años hace mucho, era alto, piel olivácea, ojos y cabello negros muy profundos, un cuerpo que parecía salido de una revista de deportista a través de la polera podía ver su perfecto abdomen.

-Hola… Soy Jacob! Dijo enseñándonos sus perfectos dientes y saludándonos con la mano a lo que lo vi no pude evitar morder el labio inferior sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Mi amor…. Si estaba en el auto siempre olvidas todo. Dijo una chica rubia de piel casi translucida y un jodido espectacular cuerpo.

-Ella es Rosalie… Por desgracia mi cuñada. Dijo Leah a lo que todos reímos ya que suponemos que fue un chiste.

-Tú y tus estúpidas bromas cuñis. Dijo ella a lo que Leah rodeo los ojos.

-Bien vamos a terminar Bella. Dijo Edward parándose de la mesa.

-Ya quieren irse y no ayudarnos a organizar la cocina. Se quejo Alice.

-Déjalos solos! Aunque ya les dije no hagan tantas cochinadas en mi casa. Dijo Leah como siempre bromeando quien me había preguntado más de dos mil veces si me gustaba Edward y yo lo negaba hasta la muerte por supuesto.

Al entrar Edward solo se recostó y le insistí en terminar el trabajo pero dijo que debíamos esperar porque acabábamos de almorzar aunque yo en realidad quería terminar el lo otro que habíamos comenzado y no precisamente el trabajo como tal.

-Escucha mi corazón. Me pidió mientras me ofrecía el estetoscopio. Lo tome y me lo coloque en los oídos, luego lo introduje por debajo de su polera pasando por su clavícula para poder bajar.

-Tienes latidos acelerados. Le dije quitándome el instrumento.

-A ver déjame revisarte a ti. En ese momento me agradecí por cargar esa linda blusa que dejaba ver la perfecta forma de mis pechos.

-Se oye en la 5ta vertebra costal. Le dije mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio y yo echaba mi cuello hacia atrás y disfrutaba el momento pero solté a reír por el frio del hierro sobre mi pecho.

-Tienes que dejarte… Tengo que saber si tienes un corazón sano. Dijo tratando de no reírse.

-Obvio que es sano… Sino no pudiera querer, amar, desear… En fin no estaría funcionando al 100%... Le dije a lo que ya estábamos bastantes cerca de nuevo pero escuchamos a las chicas reír cerca y nos separamos.

-Veo que están haciendo todo menos el trabajo! Dijo Alice de manera desaprobatoria.

-Cállate… No ves que se estaban "examinando"… Dijo Leah a lo que vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al vernos reír de la broma.

-Mejor comienza a ayudar tú para que terminemos. Dijo Edward dejando su lugar frente a la laptop para Alice y me hizo soltar un gruñido por lo bajo.

-Como que mañana nos vamos a las 5 am? Estas usando alguna droga? Le pregunte a Edward antes de despedirnos frente a mi casa.

-No entiendes mañana es muy importante tener la presentación de los cuerpos, hay que llegar temprano para escoger un cadáver decente.

-Un cadáver decente? Que estupidoooo eres! Ningún cadáver puede ser decente Edward! Ok Edward podía ser lo jodidamente bello que sea pero a veces me aturdía y si lo trataba un poco mal porque todas mueren por él y yo quiero ser diferente siempre llevarle la contraria para que vea que no soy como las demás y que nuestro coqueteo inocente no interfería en nuestros trabajos.

-Bueno pasó por ti a las 5:30 am y por favor espero que estés lista… Debes aprender que la rapidez y la puntualidad van de la mano con nuestra carrera. Dijo con su estúpida voz de abuelo que odiaba.

-MALDICION! Bella termina de salir del auto! Exclamo Alice quien ya se había bajado hacia siglos.

-Esto es por nosotras idiota o no quieres dormir hoy… Porque si por Edward fuera nos iríamos ya mismo a la facultad para estar de primeros en la práctica de mañana.

-No es mala idea! Exclamo pero se calló cuando vio que la fulmine con la mirada.

-Vete a la hora que quieras me iré en el auto de Renee.

-Por dios… Sabemos que odias conducir. Dijo.

-Sí pero no me queda de otra… Ah! Y si llegas antes que yo mañana firmas en la asistencia. Le dije antes de bajarme a lo que gruño y golpeo el volante y yo sonreí mientras le dejaba la puerta de su volvo en un tirón.

Aunque en la noche Edward y yo arreglamos nuestros inconvenientes y quedamos de acuerdo en irnos a las 5:40 am fue lo más que cedió aunque solo hablamos de eso y lo de la tarde en casa de Leah ni lo había mencionado y menos por mensaje de texto. Al día siguiente nos fue muy bien nuestra práctica de cardiología aunque durante el receso lo vi hablando con una chica y luego llego a nuestra mesa de muy buen humor diciendo que había una amiga que se iría con nosotros de regreso a casa.

-QUE AMIGA? Grite aunque fue sin intención.

-Una amiga pues… Dijo encogiéndose de hombros llevándose varios tallarines a la boca.

-Se me quito el hambre. Dije haciendo mi almuerzo a un lado y dejando la mesa.

A la hora de irnos, como su y que "amiga" no apareció la llamo para decirle en donde se había estacionado, pero escuche como le decía que "estaba bien, que para la próxima" y no pude evitar sonreír cuando lo escuche decir que nos íbamos sin ella.

Ya casi era verano y las chicas insistían en hace una fiesta tipo despedida, en los últimos días había estado medio irritable y había tenido varios encuentros con Edward nada agradables y ya que el no iba a casa de Leah que fue a donde decidimos hacer todo ya que había suficiente espacio y su madre era de las que se encerraba en su habitación y era como si quedáramos prácticamente solo en la casa.

-Seguro que Edward no irá a casa de Leah? Preguntaba Jessica mientras íbamos camino a la última clase y luego de allí nos iríamos a celebrar con otros compañeros en total éramos como 15.

-No ira, ya sabes o santurrón que es. Le dije con veneno.

-O se la da que no es lo mismo. Dijo Alice a lo que todas reímos.

-No se pero yo le voy a preguntar de nuevo, sería bien que fuéramos todos, así nos despedimos y amanecemos para celebrar el cumple de Leah que es mañana. Insistía Jessica.

-Haz lo que quieras. Le dije.

Al salir de clases ya Jessica había convencido a Edward para irnos a casa de Leah y aunque ponía mil peros ella le insistió y el llamo a Carlisle como buen hijo para pedir permiso, a veces me resultaba tan tonto pero jodidamente sexy y eso superaba todo lo demás.

Al llegar a casa de Leah lo primero que hice fue darme un largo baño, ya que estábamos en el 2do piso de su casa que prácticamente era para nosotros y nuestra "pequeña" reunión. Me termine de bañar y deje mi cabello mojado, me puse un jeans desgastado, una polera color lila y una zapatillas, Alice estaba preparando la cena para todos.

-Y los demás donde están? Pregunte al verla sola en la cocina.

-Están en el balcón ya abrieron la primera botella.

-Genial porque tengo mucha sed. Le dije.

-Y a que no sabes?... Edward ya anda tomando. Me dijo a lo que yo le reste importancia.

-Bueno si vinimos fue a celebrar así que disfrute también. Le dije y fui por licor.

Edward estaba solo viendo por el balcón y los demás divididos como en grupo de tres hablando y riendo. Así que decidí acercarme a él.

-Hola. Dije.

-Hola. Contesto viéndome mientras yo le daba un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Te bañaste? Pregunto.

-No es que está lloviendo por si no lo has notado. Dije con suficiente sarcasmo para que el riera y me mostrara sus perfectos dientes.

-Últimamente has estado muy irritable. Comento restándole importancia.

-Es que a veces eres insoportable. Le dije.

-Ja! Mira quién habla la señorita "Vete y yo conduzco", dices eso porque sabes que nunca te dejaría venirte sola. Dijo y tomo toda su bebida al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Edward… A veces yo te veo y quisier… le dije acercándonos bastante pero en ese momento todos a nuestro alrededor se movieron y pegamos un salto y seguimos a los demás ya que la cena estaba lista.

Luego de cenar no estuve mas a solas con Edward, comenzamos a tomar y nos sentamos en circulo a jugar "la botellita" pero sin besarnos solo el que mandaba preguntaba "verdad o reto" y el otro contestaba que quería y casi siempre decían verdad, en una ocasión Leah le puso a Edward el reto de besarme y ambos dijimos al unisono "NOOOOO" a lo que todos rieron. Ya cerca de las dos de la mañana comenzamos a jugar "Cultura chupistica" nos quedamos igual en circulo y comenzamos con marcas de zapatos que era lo común pero al rato comenzaron a ponerlo más difícil con temas médicos que ebrios era bastante difícil para recordar de nombres de músculos, huesos, arterias, nervios, glándulas, articulaciones, enfermedades y debo admitir que ya estaba bastante mareada y comencé a perder mucho a lo que decidimos irnos a bailar por un rato y hubo un momento en que quise buscar a Edward pero ya estaba dormido en una de las habitaciones así que fui por él.

-Edward… despierta, no es justo que te quedes dormido. Le dije metiéndome a la cama junto a él y me di cuenta que se había quitado la polera, eso sin duda fue una señal a mi cerebro.

-Edward….! Dije tocándole suavemente la espalda.

-Mmm?... Dijo sin ánimos.

-Despierta… Repetí recostada sobre él pero no contesto y decidí dejar mi rostro sobre su hombro y dormir junto a él, pero al rato sentí como dejaba mi cabeza sobre la almohada y se paraba.

-A dónde vas? Le pregunte entre dormida y vi su silueta frente a mí, como no contesto yo también me pare y quede frente a él, sentí su cuerpo rozar el mío y cerré los ojos hasta sentir su rostro muy cerca del mío y juro que estaba lista para besarlo. Hasta que sentí como él me empujo y echo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? Grite alterada.

-No podemos Bella entiéndelo. Dijo y salió de la habitación, juro que por poco me pongo a llorar pero Salí y todos bailaban, Leah me vio sola y ya que su hermano había llegado hacia poco lo llevo hasta mi para que bailáramos, comencé a bailar no se qué canción solo sé que era sexy y que no quería bailarla con el sino con Edward al que no veía por ningún lado.

No sé cómo pero al darme vuelta golpee la cara de Jacob y quedamos muy cerca y en su rostro vi a Edward, era Edward carajo y no me aguante y lo tome con ambas manos y lo bese, el beso comenzó muy suave y después más rápido sentía el bailoteo estúpido de nuestras lengua y al darme cuenta que besaba a Jacob el hermano de Leah al que por cierto apenas conocía pero que sabía que tenía novia me despegue.

-Ese beso… Dijo saboreándose los labios y vi a un lado como Jessica no dejaba de vernos y yo seguía callada e intentaba seguir bailando. –Vas a dormir aca arriba? Pregunto a lo que yo le solté una sonrisa picara volví a tomar sus labios suavemente con los míos. –Tú qué dices? Le pregunte a lo que el sonrió.

-Sera mejor que desaparezcamos de acá… Todos nos ven. Dijo Jacob a mi oído a lo que yo sonreí ligeramente mientras veías a mi alrededor que el que de verdad quería que nos viera no estaba allí, solo asentí con la cabeza y el bajo y a los pocos minutos lo hice yo. Jacob estaba recostado del sofá y apenas había iluminación en la sala y aun podía escucharse la música del segundo piso.

Me pare frente al sofá y podía sentir como Jacob me comía con sus ojos, tomo mi mano y me halo hacia él, abrí mis piernas para quedar más cómoda sobre él. Sin hablarnos comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, sus labios eran gruesos pero no les encontraba ningún sabor, mi lengua entraba y salía de su boca, el comenzó a apretar mis caderas y a subir una de sus manos hacia mis pechos adueñándose de ellos incluso sacando uno de la polera para besarla.

-De donde eres?... pregunto entre jadeos mientras dejaba mis pechos y me hablaba muy cerca de mis labios.

-No quiero hablar… Le conteste mientras volvía a besarlo aunque solo podía sentir el sabor del vodka que había estado tomando en mi boca y en mi mente se mal viajaba el rechazo de Edward y solo besaba mas a Jacob sin poder parar. Los besos aumentaron y fui bajando de los labios a su cuello y a su pecho aprovechando los botones suelto de su camisa, estaba excitada pero no pensaba en el realmente sino en Edward y eso me torturaba, sus manos se fueron por dentro de mi jeans y sentís sus dedos entre mis pantys y sentí como me mojaba.

-Te gusta? Susurro mientras hacía círculos en mi clítoris.

-Shhhh…. Dije lamiendo sus pezones.

-Se que no quieres hablar… Pero lo haces todo bien, mira como me tienes. Dijo soltando el broche de su pantalón y pegando más a él, mientras me jalaba por las caderas.

-Ohhh! Esto es un gran problema! Exclame al ver su abultado bóxer y el volvía a pegarme más hacia él, para continuar besándome.

Mientras nos besábamos, escuche unos pasos en la escalera y deje de besarlo rápidamente. –Escuchaste eso? Le pregunte.

-Nada… No he escuchado nada. Dijo dándome otro beso en los labios pero esta vez corto ya que me aleje y decidí pararme de encima de él.

-Que haces pregunto? Mientras se sentaba correctamente.

-Me paro y me arreglo la polera y toda la ropa. Dije mientras tapaba mis pechos y me aseguraba de tapar bien.

-No… Lo que empezaste ahora lo terminas.

-QUEEE? No me hagas reír yo hago lo que me da la gana y con quien me da la gana. Le conteste.

-Tú y yo nos estábamos besando y tú estabas dispuesta a todo. Dijo levantándose y ya tenía su jeans abrochado trate de irme pero me tomo por el brazo.

-Que pasa aquí? Dijo Leah encendiendo la luz de la sala y rápidamente el soltó mi brazo.

-Nada… Solo que me sentía algo mareada y decidí bajar y me perdí y tu hermano me ayudo.

-Se que te estabas besando con mi hermano y no me parece justo Bella… Siempre pensé que te gustaba Edward. Dijo Leah mientras subíamos.

-Porque dices que me besaba con él? Le pregunte.

-Bella… Es más que obvio además Jessica me dijo que los vio.

-Para que mentirte si nos besamos. Dije suspirando con frustración.

-Entonces estas de suerte que te haya cubierto porque Edward quiso venir a buscarte y lo detuve le dije que de seguro necesitabas un poco de aire solo que no sabía que ese aire te lo proporcionaba mi hermano.

-Leah lo siento, sé que es tu casa y que tu hermano tiene novia quien por cierto es muy linda yo no debí… Intentaba seguir hablando pero ella me interrumpió.

-Bella tranquila de mi hermano cualquier cosa el nunca valora lo que tiene pero tú no eres como él y si tienes a Edward deberías valorarlo y no hacerle esto.

-Ese es el problema que yo no lo tengo que todo el mundo piensa que lo tengo pero en realidad el no es mío, simplemente no puedes guardar aire en una caja o simplemente no se puede tapar el sol con n un dedo y el y yo no tenemos ni tendremos nada. Le dije frustrada.

-Bella si tú lo quieres debes luchar por él, el esta allí por ti o tú crees que vino por el alcohol… Por favor no me hagas reír bien sabemos que a él no le gustan estas cosas, desde que se conocieron se ven de una manera especial, tu lo ayudas en todo, no te importa dormirte a las 3 de la mañana haciendo un trabajo de él o quedarte a su lado hasta que aprenda el ciclo de Krebs o el recorrido de la sangre del corazón a cada arteria del cuerpo y como retorna de nuevo al corazón, se nota que serias capaz de cualquier cosa y el igual va a la facultad por ti porque así no le toque entrar temprano y a ti si se va por ti para que no conduzcas porque sabe lo mucho que lo odias o lo despistada que eres o cuando te caíste y él en vez de reír te ayudo y solo cuando vio que estabas bien rio y lo hizo contigo y sabes que podría continuar pero seria absurdo sino entiendes que ustedes se complementan.

-Gracias Leah… Jamás hubiese visto las cosas de esa manera sino me las hubieses explicado de tal manera. Le dije dándole un abrazo.

-Sera mejor que subamos o Jessica pensara que ya tu y mi hermano me están haciendo tía. Dijo Leah a lo que yo reí sin ganas porque en realidad sus palabras quedaron en mi cabeza.

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo y no vi a Edward, solo me bañe y dormí en una habitación con varias chicas cerca de dos horas. Al amanecer mi cabeza dolía lo suficiente y se hacía mas insoportable al escuchar la voz de Jessica.

-Bella que te la das de fuerte y fuiste la primera en irte a "dormir".

-Sabes Jessica?... Un consejo: no le hables en sarcasmo a la creadora de ese idioma. Le dije a lo que todas las chicas que estaba en la habitación rieron y decidí bajar casi que hipnotizada por el aroma a café.

-Buenos días! Le dije a Alice que por supuesto era la que estaba en la cocina.

-Buenos días Bella! Café?

-Por supuesto, sabes que amo el café. Le dije y escuche que alguien se acercaba a la cocina y al mirar me di cuenta que se trataba de Edward.

-Buenos días. Dijo de mala gana.

-Buenos días Edward, parece que estuvieras más bien en un velorio. Quieres café? Le pregunte Alice luego de sermonearlo por su mal ánimo.

-No gracias, por cierto Isabella encontré esto en la sala de seguro se te cayó anoche. Dijo Edward dándome uno de mis aretes y yo me quede sin palabras y solo quería tomarlo y salir de allí pero antes de dármelo se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su jeans.

-Mejor los dejo solos. Dijo Alice, yo solo respire con frustración y recordé las palabras de Leah pero si tenía cualquier oportunidad la verdad ya la había arruinado por completo porque por las sombras alrededor de sus ojos y su mal humor el me había visto con Jacob.

-Y bien… estas molesto? Le pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a él en un escalón de las escaleras.

-Bien sabes que la cagaste. Me dijo con seriedad.

-Yo no quería forzarte a que nos besáramos.

-Ese no es el problema y no te hagas la que no sabes lo que pasa… Como que anoche o mejor dicho hace poco te vi en la sala con el hermano de Leah y me parece tan bajo de tu parte que ni te pudieras esperar e incluso conociendo a la novia de él.

-Me tienes cansada…. Obstinada y más de lo que normalmente soy. Le dije a lo que se me quedo mirando sin entender. –Edward si me bese con el pero no deje de pensar en que eras tú y si estuve haciendo esa estupidez se que no se justifica pero yo te quier…. En fin estoy harta de tus rechazos y de que me esquives quise hacer eso a ver si me olvidaba de ti.

-Y funciono? Pregunto a lo que yo no estaba preparada.

-Por supuesto que no. Le conteste con la sinceridad que me caracterizaba. –Creo que fue lo peor que pude hacer porque te recordé mas, fue como echarle sal a la herida y bien sabes que eso no debe hacerse. Dije y sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla.

-Yo pensé mucho en ti y que aunque lo que hiciste no se justifica, entiendo que hice mal al dejarte así y claro que quería besarte tontita. Dijo y eso si que no me lo esperaba. Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza y con sus dedos libres limpio con cuidado mis mejillas. –Las princesas no deben llorar. Dijo.

-Edward de que hablas? Pregunte confundida.

-Hablo de que si me gustas, claro que quiero besarte, que muero cada vez que te ausculto (escuchar los latidos del corazón con un estetoscopio) y estas muy cerca y siento tu respiración, hablo de que me desconcentras y si te había evitado y si Salí anoche así de la habitación es porque tengo miedo de que tengamos algo y no funciones y te pierda como mi amiga y no quiero dejarte de ver como mi sexy compañera. Dijo y yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eso no va a pasar y prometo que no dejare que nada arruine nuestra amistad. Le dije a lo que él se acerco lo suficiente a mis labios para que se rozaran pero no hubo beso.

-Sería bastante frustrante besarte aquí… Mejor huyamos de aquí antes de que todos terminen de despertar. Me propuso a lo que yo reí pero enseguida me puse de pie, subí por mi bolso.

-A dónde vas? Pregunto Alice al verme tomar el bolso.

-Voy hacer FELIZ Alice. Conteste a lo que ella sonrió.

Baje muy rápido y ya Edward me esperaba fuera de la casa en su volvo plateado. Nos estacionamos a varias cuadras y le pregunte qué pasaba a lo que él me tomo el rostro con las manos y me llevo hacia él y me beso suavemente primero como un roce hasta ir profundizando el beso, sus labios sabían a caramelo, muy muy dulces que no quieres dejar de saborear nunca.

-Te quiero Isabella y no me falles.

-No te voy a fallar Edward, te voy a querer hasta que nos dure, además por siempre serás "Mi sexy compañero". Le dije a lo que el rio y me beso de nuevo pero luego se separo y me quito el arete que me colgaba y saco el que guardaba en su bolsillo. –Esto que quede atrás ya no lo necesitas más. Dijo lanzándolos por la ventana mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

-Tendrás que regalarme unos nuevos. Le dije.

-Apenas veamos unos los comprare para que siempre recuerdes el día que decidimos dejar desertan tontos y darnos una oportunidad. Dijo a lo que yo le sonreí pero desde adentro y sentí mucha paz porque supe que a él era el que mi corazón siempre había esperado.

_**Fin**_

_Moraleja: A veces la felicidad la tenemos tan cerca y somos tan ciegos que la dejamos pasar, ama, ríe, llora… En fin vive la vida y has cada acto pensando que todo lo que des será lo que recibas, si das amor recibirás amor y si das solo odio y amargura solo recibirás eso. La felicidad no vienes de afuera sino de adentro de cada uno. _

_**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo invento… Es algo basada en la vida real… Ohhh! Besos y abrazos gracias por leernos… Este es parte del regalo de navidad, espero que nos dejen reviews que tanto nos gustan leer!**_

_**También es un regalo para Mari mi querida compañera que se encuentra cuidando a su abuelita enferma, nuestros mejores deseos.**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

_**Att: Mary and Mery**_


End file.
